Vampire Aikatsu!
-''Let's vampikatsu!'' Vampire Aikatsu! ( 吸血鬼 アイカツ！''Kyuketsuki Aikatsu'') is a new fanserie. It was released on October.4.2014. Story Cleo Carlucci isn't a normal girl, she's a vampire and loves pastel goth, with her novice vampire friends Minami, Ayumi and Lea. They loves singing and decided to be part of the Vampire Idol Academy, they all love gothic and vampires. In the world of vampires, they all try their hardest to become famous vampire idols. Cleo has Lucio for mentor, she considers him as a friend (tough him is in love with her), Cleo tries to live a normal life (altough a normal life in a vampire world isn't that normal). She and her friends also has difficulties controlling their powers, her novice friends are more exhausted than her because they aren't full vampires. Cleo despite her vampire nature, wants to be a great and famous singer with all her friends. Characters Idols Sophie Rodriguez Theme Color: Rose Red Brand: Holic Church Type: Sexy Mascot: Sexyni School Dress: Rose Vampire Coord Aura: A sphere around Sophie composed of: red roses,red petals of roses,red butterflies,black gliitering feathers and silver crosses. Sophie is a girl who is calm,patient, gentle and kind who has a knowledge about fashion and designing,she is very smart and know lots of things about idols and wish to be one,she is very discreet and doesn't want to show to everyone her talents now before becoming an idol. She is a girl who wants to bring happiness and wants her friends to be happy too and want to realize her dreams,she formed a unit later with Éléonore, Flora,Cindy and Pauline called Prisoned Heart,she becomes good friend with Miku and reached a great level in her career of idol. Éléonore Gracielli Theme Color: Dark Light Blue Brand: Punkish Monster Type: Cool Mascot: Cooler School Dress: Blue Vampire Coord Aura: Light blue and black winged heart bats,black leather hearts with a light blue seam line,purple and cyan stars and purple,black and light blue music notes with devil tail and horns. Éléonore is a cool person who like to punkish things and music,she us a fan of Vampire stories (normal she is a vampire),Éléonore is also fan of marine and navy,she was already an idol when she meeted Sophie,there were choosen for a rival audition,where Éléonore was chosen to become the temporary partner (and not manager),for one day. Éléonore is a person,who is very dynamic and her dynamism can be scent on stage, her songs were always cheering up her fans,who like to have the good feeling vibe Éléonore give. Flora Evergreen Theme Color: Dark Pink Brand: Kawaii Vampire Type: Cute Mascot: Cutie Aura: Pink,mint green and yellow cupcakes with bat wings and heart sprinkles,black lace tiny umbrellas, teddy bears,dark pink roses and flowery like lollipops. Flora is a vampire who like to mix Sweet Lolita and Gothic Lolita,in her room she has a lot of teddybears, lace umbrellas,and lots of heart like bats plushes,she is Éléonore 's roommate,they're bestfriends and spent all of their time together, Flora loves flowers,her parents run a flower shop and her mothers really like doing lollipops with a flower savor (like rose or violet or sometimes made honey lollipops). Flora is shy but confident,with Éléonore her bestfriend they are always participating at auditions together,they were later in Sophie's unit and Flora as the third member. Cindy Le Fort Theme color: Dark Orange Brand: Hunted Circus Type: Pop Mascot: Poppy School Dress: Orange Vampire Coord Aura: Toy boxes who open with a scary clown head in a ressort, rainbow colored party flags,a monster like train around Cindy, dark colored balloons and a rainbow trainee. Cindy is a popular pop idol and mascot,who is cheerful and kind, she like to spent for a cat and sometimes sprout orange cat ears and a tail. Vampire System Items Brands Trivia Category:Fan series Category:Archive